Still the Baby
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Castiel gets sick, while rare it does happen. When the Winchesters leave him to go on a hunt, least to say, he gets some help from some very unexpected sources. And no matter his age, he will always be the baby brother to the older brother. Series of oneshots!
1. Castiel catches a cold

**I simply needed some fluff!**

* * *

It was extremely rare when an angel caught something such as a human sickness, rare but not impossible. And in the weakened state that Castiel found himself in after taking Sam and Dean back in time, it didn't come as much of a surprise when he woke up the next morning with a stuffy nose, sore throat, and feeling as if the room's temperature had risen significantly since yesterday.

Before they had left him under his continuous urges for them to in fact go on the hunt they were here for in the first place, Dean had said it was simply a cold. But there was nothing simple about it. Castiel hadn't felt this human since he was, well, human. His grace was still to weak to actually help him in anyway, or be of any use really. It was like he was a simply fledgling again. Except this time there was no elder there to aid him.

* * *

When he had awoken next he was vaguely aware of someones cool hand being pressed over his forehead, the coolness was so inviting and such a happy feeling, he unintentionally leaned into the hand with its coolness. It took his eyes a moment to actually adjust to the somewhat darker than he remembered room he was currently in but once they had Castiel found himself gazing blearily looking up into Gabriel's face. The elder of the two gave the sick seraph a lopsided grin, his hand pushing back at the dark bangs covering the red heated face.

"Hey bro... Naturally I'd make a joke about the heat, but I think you've got that covered.."

Castiel tried to say 'What do you want Gabriel' but in reality it sounded more along the lines of 'wha 'ou nt Gbril' and that only made the lopsided grin on his older brother's face return once more, that stupid lopsided grin Castiel wanted nothing more to smack off his face. I mean, if he wasn't the more powerful one in the room and an archangel. However, Gabriel was currently and forever will be both of those so the lopsided grin won, today at least.

"I'm going to out on a limb here and say you were trying to say 'Gabe your the bestest big brother I have ever had in my entire existence'...Am I right!"

Castiel opened his mouth to respond but found himself unable to form actual words as his body was overtaken by a coughing fit. His lungs burned as did his throat again and the coughing kept coming. Gabriel's lopsided grin turned into a worried frown as he pulled Castiel up from his laying position. The seraph, although not needing to breath, was nearly human at the moment and it would be bad if his nearly human lungs couldn't get any air into them. He pounded onto the younger angels back up the coughing slowed to a stop and Castiel fell back again with a groan.

"I was trying to-"

"Bro. Be quite. You need to rest."

* * *

When Castiel had woken up next, he was made aware of the fact that his wings were out in the open. And that someone or more like two someones were running their fingers through the dark feathers. Gabriel was no longer seated beside him but he could still vaguely feel him in the room still. He stretched slightly and flexed his wings, though someone tugged them back down with a huff.

"Mike, look, Mr. Sleepy Head here is awake"

Bright blue eyes flitted up to the familiar voice. Imagine his poorly expressed surprise at the sight of not only Lucifer, but Michael as well as Lucifer, running their fingers through his wings. Gently grooming the feathers back into place. Michael smiled down at him softly, but Castiel was still in a shocked stupor at the two _not _trying to kill each other. It took him a moment to finally register that, hey, Michael _and _Lucifer are grooming your wings and _not _fighting while doing so.

"wht-"

"Hush little one"

Castiel looked back up at Michael. Lucifer had gone back running his fingers through the soft downy feathers. Castiel felt like he was a fledgling again. In the short span of time before the fighting had started. The tone that Michael was using now was one that nobody had heard in the longest of time. One that had fallen along with Lucifer. He allowed himself to nod slowly and fall back into the bed beneath him. Listening to the tune Lucifer had started to hum a couple of minutes ago.

He was in a fever exhaustion induced haze when he felt his wings shift forward a bit and something cool be laid across his forehead again. Lucifer's own blue eyes peered into his as he laid the wet washcloth onto the sweaty forehead beneath him. He tried to say something but the blonde held a finger to his lips and pressed two fingers to his sweaty washcloth covered forehead.

* * *

This time he was woken up by someone wiping something foul smelling onto his chest. Pain filled memories of sigils and blood filled his mind. Castiel's eyes flew open glazed as he sung blindly at the one touching his chest. He hit the target who gave a yelp at the pelting appendage before said yelper snapped at someone and his swinging hands were grasped. When his eyes finally adjusted again he slowly started to see Gabriel holding onto his wrists and Balthazar rubbing at his cheek. The angel blessed with being British muttered under his breath about 'bloody fledglings' and went back to wiping the foul smelling substance back onto his chest.

Castiel whimpered and sunk as far away from the hand as possible, an action that didn't go unnoticed by his older brothers. Gabriel gained that worried frown again while Balthazar gave him this strange somewhat offended look.

"Cas.. Cassie, mate, I'm not gonna hurt ya. You know that right?"

Castiel didn't say anything. He simply whimpered again while drawing in as much breath as he could to make his chest fall inwards away from the hand laying on top of it. Balthazar looked down at his hand for a moment, but something caught his gaze, something that no angel should have on their own chest.

"Is.. is that a banishing sigil?"

Gabriel's green gaze followed Balthazar's down to the weird looking scar upon the younger seraphs chest. His eyes hardened at the sight when it finally sunk in as to what he was currently looking at and as to where it was located. He released on of his wrists to run that hand over the scar.

"Cas.. Who did this to you?"

"I dd 'o m'elf"

Gabriel looked up at him with scrunched up eyes brows shaking his head as Balthazar went back to rubbing the stuff back onto his chest, seriously though! What was that stuff?

"No Cassie, no"

It seemed like their eyes kept going back to the scar. It bugged him, Castiel knew it was there, he knows and doesn't need anyone to remind him of it.

"Wht tht 'melly tuff?"

Balthazar's spare hand picked up the bottle sitting next to him and read aloud.

"Vicks VapoRub Ointment"

"It makes it easier to breath Cassie, that's all"

* * *

By the time Sam and Dean returned from the hunt they had been working on they had expected to walk in and see Cas either sleeping sick still or awake and about. However, they had walked in on neither, no what they walked in on was the complete and utter opposite of those two. Sure Cas was asleep, but he wasn't alone on the motel bed.

Below his head was Gabriel, well Gabriel's chest anyway. The archangel was sprawled out underneath Cas who in turn was using said archangel's chest as his substituted pillow. Balthazar was next to Castiel, his feet hanging over the side of the bed and in a chair next to them. Lucifer was leaning against the back other the bed, the wall headboard one could even go as far as calling it, his had still running itself even in his slumbering state through Gabriel's hair, the younger of the two using his lap as a pillow. Michael was next to Lucifer with his hand gently carding through the dark hair atop Castiel's head, the blonde next to him was using his shoulder as a pillow as he slept on.

They were startled sure, but Cas looked ok enough considering. Heck, he even looked happy in his position. The two hunters quietly did what they usually did after a hunt. Quietly climbing into the other bed in the room. As long as Cas was fine, they'd let it slide.

After all, how many can say they have walked in on an angel cuddle pile.

* * *

**Fluff!**


	2. Carving into his own chest

**So I got asked to do another angel cuddle fic.. So here I am! So I was thinking, what would have happened if when the banishment sigil in Cas's chest wore off when he was in mid-flight and instead of landing on the fishing boat, he landed quite literally smack dab in the middle of the antarctic! **

* * *

You know that feeling you get right before something is about to happen, either good or bad, but you know that it will happen and have that sort of good timing for when it will take place. Well Castiel didn't have that feeling nor did he get it when the _worst _thing had happened. In retrospect he really should have seen it coming but his mind was a little preoccupied with other stuff at the moment so it wasn't one of the main things he thought about.

Sure the burning searing pain in his chest as the sigil he had carved there sucked out whatever power he was able to build up in the short spouts of in between time before he was swallowed again and transported somewhere once more was there acting as a constant reminder that 'hey! you carved an angel banishing sigil into you_ chest'. _Sure he also felt himself getting weaker each and every time he took flight trying to out run the blast the sigil would take.

But he did a pretty good job at ignoring it for the most part if he did say so himself. It wasn't until he felt his wings failing to keep him up and the stinging swell of whatever grace he still had with him at the moment prepare to banish him somewhere new. It burned so much because the sigil was starting to scab over inadvertently disrupting the carving. Before he knew it Castiel was falling fast towards the ground, no longer strong enough to fly let alone catch himself as the ground came hurling closer and closer.

Before he crashed though he was teleported again. The pull on his already strained body and grace was enough to knock the air that he really didn't need out of him, not to mention the bone chilling air around him as he materialized in the open space. He made a sound somewhere between a yelp and a groan as he fell forwards unable to stop himself from crashing stomach first into the brisk rolling waves. Castiel struggled to keep afloat but whenever he got himself out of the water another wave came crashing down on top of him forcing the angel to be forcefully pushed under again. His lungs were being filled with the frigid liquid as it chilled him to the bone and spilled into his mouth as he made gasping noises for help. Calling out, praying to anyone to help him. He prayed to Gabriel, Balthazar, Michael, Raphael, Lucifer, heck even Father, anyone he could think of.

His vision started to go fuzzy, the hypothermia kicking in no doubt, and his struggles to stay afloat became sluggish. He was losing strength and losing it fast. At last his body stopped moving, locking stiff on itself, and he started to sink below the water. In his fuzzy fading fast vision Castiel was able to make out a pair of wings flapping hard against the bone biting wind and hand shoot into the water. He felt more then saw the hand grab onto his collar and pull him out of the water.

Everything went black.

* * *

When he finally came around Castiel was able to blink the weariness and fuzziness of his eyes away until he could see somewhat more clearly. It took him a moment to adjust to his surroundings but even Castiel was strong enough to look surprised at what his eyes were taking in.

He was in a warm room, a cottage or cabin judging by the wooden walls. On one side he could see a large fire place full of warm blazing flames. He wanted to get closer, get to the warmth it gave because of his surprisingly cold body. But as he made to move the arms that had apparently been wrapped around his waist tightened around him. Pulling the blanket closer and holding him in place.

"Don't move"

Castiel instinctively froze at the voice. Why Raphael would wait until he was unable to defend himself to attack was beyond him. Then there was that little thing where the archangel was holding him in his lap like a fledgling who couldn't do anything. However, Raphael was rather warm at the moment and Castiel was rather cold. Besides if Raphael didn't want him to move then he wasn't going to move. He wasn't even aware that the healer had been looking down at him until Castiel's eyes had wandered upward. His older brother looked genuinely worried.

"Of course I was worried Castiel! You weren't responding there for a while. You scared the living grace out of me, like it or not your still my baby brother and I _do _care about you!"

Raphael was stroking his arm with his thumb and Castiel was embarrassed to say it was drawing him to sleep. The flicker and crackle of the fire, the warmth from his older brother, the thumb stroking his arm, the protection his older brother gave off in waves. It was all drawing his eyes closed. He shivered a little but then the arms around him tightened with the blanket and he vaguely heard a shushing noise.

Who was he to fight the oncoming, but extremely welcome, slumber.

* * *

He knew he had been moved the minute his senses came around. He was still in someone's lap but it wasn't Raphael anymore. He was no longer sitting either, somehow someway he had been stretched out and he was now laying on his side with his head in said persons lap. He could also feel the hand running through his hair. It felt surprisingly good.

"You awake kiddo?"

He knew it was a question and not an order but centuries of being a soldier was still drilled in his head, so Castiel made a noise in acknowledgment making a move to pick himself up. A hand pressed in between his shoulder blades preventing him from moving over the distance of five centimeters off of the couch he'd been moved to.

Now that he had slept simultaneously building up the strength he needed Castiel was becoming more aware of his surroundings. He was aware of the fact that he was in nothing but pants, that weren't even his own, there was bandages wrapped around his chest, and he was currently cocooned in blankets. Gabriel's legs, or more like his lap, was covered in the same fabric he was wearing as his pants. Soft, warm, and comfortable. Along with his senses came the whirling mind. He needed to contact the Winchesters to let them know he was alright and see if they were the same. He needed to get back to whatever it was he was doing. The hand running through his hair scratched at his scalp, in a warning?

"Don't even think about it Castiel"

"Brother I ne-"

"What you need is to stay put and rest. Honestly Castiel they can take care of themselves. If I have to make it an order I will, don't tempt me"

Castiel closed his mouth with a huff. In every sense of the phrase; this just wasn't fair. Even if Gabriel was an archangel, he had left long ago so what right did he have to threaten him like that. Castiel had a job to do, and he was going to do it. His head shook with the low chuckle his older brother gave.

"Cas, I _can _read your thoughts. Thought you should know that."

Castiel simply huffed like he was a petulant child.

"Besides, your not going to move a muscle, even if that means I have to take whatever grace you have built back up away from you"

Now, yes, Castiel is a couple million, heck billion, years old. But that just wasn't fair. So yes, he did whine about it.

"That's not fair"

"Sorry bro, its time the hard truth of reality was given to you; Life isn't fair. Oh lighten up would you! When was the last time we got to have big bro little bro bonding time? Now's the perfect time to catch up"

Castiel stifled a groan and closed his eyes again. He didn't mean to fall asleep again, honest.

* * *

He had been moved again. He was no longer in front of a warm crackling fire, that much he could tell. This room wasn't warm like the last and he was buried under more blankets then before, except he wasn't alone.

"Excuse me!"

"Come on Winchester its not that hard"

What was Balthazar talking about? What was Balthazar doing here?

"You need to stop working him so hard"

And Gabriel?

"He is destroying himself for you and it _is _going to stop"

Why was Raphael here? Why did he sound so sane? What was going on here exactly?

"He is not an underling to you, you will treat him as he deserves to be treated"

Honestly he wasn't surprised that Lucifer was the voice that said that.

"He is your equal"

Ok, now that surprised him. Considering it came from Lucifer once again.

"He will _not _be doing anything like this again. You find yourself in a situation you can't handle you will not call upon him so he can do something stupid"

Michael sounded angry, maybe more along the lines of irritated. He finally opened his eyes and... Well he seriously didn't expect to see what he had seen. He now knew why he didn't feel alone in the bed. Smooshed in between Raphael and Gabriel, leaning back into what must have been Michael and Lucifer. Balthazar was curled under Raphael's arm, his head on the archangels chest much like his was on Michael's. Or was it Lucifer's? The blanket pile was pulled around him more and a voice whispered in his head to go back to sleep. He felt more then saw Michael briefly glance down at him and then the two fingers gently push into his forehead.

Seriously what was more embarrassing then being babied by your admittedly over protective older brothers.

* * *

**So? Likey? **


	3. Cas and Balthazar are babies

**I'm feeling for some Balthazar and Castiel babying! Cause, like, if Balthazar is the closest to Cas's age, wouldn't that make him the second youngest Angel in Heaven?**

* * *

Baby angels, as it turned out, slept a lot. Slept and cried, unless they were entertained or something. Not particularly in that order. Castiel and Balthazar had showed up, hand in hand, at least a thousand years younger then Dean guessed they really were. Or they were supposed to be anyways. Cas was sucking on his thumb while Balthazar glared at them the best of his seven year old eyes could actually manage.

His glare was what stopped Dean from reaching out to the two angel's, or as they were now, mini angel's. Cas hummed something behind his thumb and Balthazar nodded at him. Leading his little brother past Dean Winchester and around the gargantuan giant that was Sam Winchester, the older of the two angels climbed his way up onto one of the beds before offering Castiel his hand so the baby angel could climb up behind him. It took them, three minutes tops, to fall asleep as if they were alone in their own room. Leaving Sam and Dean Winchester completely flabbergasted.

But something in Sam Winchesters large somewhat smart mind told him to leave the little angels be, it wouldn't end prettily if they bothered them. So he told Dean to move to the couch and he himself took the little motel table. Cas and Balthazar wrapped into each other, or more along the lines of Balthazar wrapped around Cas while Castiel simply wormed in as close to his brother as he could get. They left them like that to sleep for hours upon hours until they awakened around five that afternoon, Hunt completed and taken care of, leaving Sam and Dean wanting nothing more then to sit back and relax for only a half an hour.

Unfortunately, life just really like screwing with them.

As soon as they had sat down, like as soon as their butts had hit the couch, the two angels who had been perfectly content in simply sleeping on their bed woke up and started running around the motel room, full of angelic energy. Tiny wings, Balthazar's anyway Cas's still seemed too small, flapped around uselessly in excitement.

"Take us flying!"

Balthazar was pulling on Dean's arm, with surprisingly more strength then he looked like he had. Cas was back to sucking his thumb, nodding along to whatever it was he seemingly heard his older brother say. Big blue eyes saying the same thing without so much as saying a word.

"Take us flyyinnngggg!"

Dean pulled back on his arm as Balthazar pulled on it again. Finally having enough of the pulling war that was currently raging on his left appendage, the hunter pulled his wrist out of the tiny angel's grip. Balthazar froze into silence.

"Go do something nondestructive and silent"

"But-"

"I can't take ya flying"

Balthazar stopped short on his next response. Castiel stopped mid suck on his thumb. Silence filled the room if only for a moment. Sam and Dean both covered their ears and dove to the floor as two angelic wails filled the room. Windows, mirrors, any glassware really, broke at the pitch. Castiel's thumb was pulled out of his mouth and he gave an angry crying wail, much as his older brother had. They crab crawled, being mindful of covering their ears, to the farther side of the room as far away from the two wailing brats as possible.

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW!"

"I DON'T KNOW SAMMY! HOW BOUT WE JUST ASK THEM TO STOP SCREAMING AND BE GOOD LITTLE BOYS!"

Sam shot Dean a look to which he vaguely mutter 'Bitch' to.

"Really? You can't even entertain two babies?"

It was only in that second did they notice that the wailing had stopped, the room was oddly silent if you didn't count the giggling and humming of a lullaby. Both Winchesters looked up into the amused green orbs of Gabriel, their least favorite archangel should they ever have to chose. Upon looking past the abnormally short brunette archangel they were once again left flabbergasted by the sight that greeted them.

Michael was leaning back against the head board of the motel bed, cradling a sleeping Castiel to his chest, the little angel's thumb once again in his mouth. Humming a soft tune to the baby angel as he fell back into slumber. A tiny fist was gripping the fabric of the shirt Michael wore as Castiel dozed off, with, was that a blue blanket? With a blue blanket clutched within the small arm that was attached to the fist gripping the shirt.

Balthazar was sitting on the other bed in between Lucifer and Raphael. Giggling as both elders poked him in the sides and stomach. When ever he tried to protect one spot the other was being ambushed with pokes and tickles. Lucifer and Raphael, seemingly looked as if they were quite content, not wanted to move in the slightest.

Gabriel smirked at the Winchesters wide eyes and agape mouths as he _offered _them both a hand to their feet. Gratefully taking the offered hand, Sam was pulled up,unlike Dean who glared at the appendage as if it was a dog that was going to piss in his pie.

"What? How? Why?"

Gabriel was once again chuckling at their confusion, something that seemed to be happening more the not lately. Balthazar finally stopped giggling and let loose one heck of a yawn before curling up in between both archangel's around him and dozing off as if he was a newly born baby with a full stomach.

"They", Gabriel pointed at Castiel and Balthazar, "Are babies. Fledgling angels sleep and cry, unless being entertained, not particularly in that order"

Castiel was already out for the count and Balthazar wasn't very far behind. Having finally made sure the smallest angel was really fast asleep, Michael glared up at the two Winchesters.

"You _don't _leave two fledgling angels alone, while they are sleeping. Do you know how dangerous that could be!"

"I don't normally agree with my brother, but this is one case where I agree with Michael completely"

"You are just lucky Gabriel and I found them before anything bad happened"

Honestly, if they were this angry about them leaving the two alone when nothing bad _had _happened, they were kind of scared to see what their reactions would have been should something have actually _happened. _

Then again, maybe it was best not to.

* * *

**So! I hope you liked it! If you wanna see anything let me know! Taking requests! **


	4. Swallowing Leviathan

**So, this just came to mind while listening to spotify... Cas has given pretty much ****_everything, _****as it looks like to me, to save the world and his family all in one, and yet, he's the one who looses everything in return. And as sad as it is none of his so called family actually realize that. **

**Some things might be kind of out of order.. **

**So this is where this little beauty came from! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

There is one point in a persons life where everything has gone to shit and you finally realize that there is nothing you can do to change any of it. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, is at that point in his life.

Heaven is most likely in crumbles, not that he'd actually know, he doesn't actually have enough grace to heal himself let alone fly up there. He is all alone. Balthazar, he didn't actually want to kill him, hurt him, he'd just... He was just trying to do what he thought was the right thing. Gabriel was dead, or missing, he wasn't really sure. Michael and Lucifer were still trying to kill each other not even taking time to realize the actual cost their fight was having on the entire family. Raphael was crazy, not the Castiel could actually remember a time he wasn't, but he was sure there was one.

Then there was the Winchesters. They didn't understand, nobody understood. He knew what he was doing, what the cost was. There was no other way he could see. Sure working with Crowley wasn't one of his greatest idea's. Swallowing the Leviathan wasn't either. He knew it had become too dangerous when he could no longer control them. But he had kept going on and moving forward, completely ignoring the impact that his body was taking.

Until it was too late.

Not that it really mattered anymore. There was no one he felt that was good enough reason to stay around for. Sam and Dean didn't trust him enough to come find him. Bobby, well he wasn't sure anymore. His family or at least the ones who actually knew him were dead or on killing sprees or insane. He had become human, lost contact with Heaven, been hunted down by his older brother, tortured by Naomi, killed his best friend, fell from grace, and now he didn't even have enough energy to get up. One could go as far as saying that he had lost everything and he was just _tired_.

Oh so tired.

He had landed somewhere, cold, there was snow that much he knew. And a lot of trees, undoubtedly pine judging by the pricks of their needles against his face and the scent. The Leviathan were gone, where to exactly he wasn't sure, and he didn't really care all to much. The wetness from the melting snow finally started to seep into his coat, his shirt, and into his skin. He must be real close to humanity again because of the way he was shivering. His limbs were like rocks; cold, frozen, and heavy. But he moved himself backwards until his head hit the trunk of the tree and he fell onto his back with a sharp breath. Why was it, whenever he landed like this, is was always somewhere cold?

His eyes started to slide shut. He was no longer cold, in fact Castiel was either really really numb or he was actually warming up. Probably the first option. He was too weak to move away when something or someone started moving through the thick branches of the pine tree. He hadn't heard the foot steps so it was probably one of his siblings. A hand came into his blurry vision, getting blurrier by the moment.

The hand was smacking against his face now. Waking him with a start, why couldn't they just let him sleep, rest, for merely a moment. He was so so tired. Castiel started to close his eyes again but the same hand smacked his cheek lightly.

"No, Cas, you can't sleep out here bro. I would have thought someone would have told you that snow naps are soo not good for your health"

If he would have been anymore aware he would have recognized the voice of the supposedly dead Gabriel, then said something along the cliched lines of 'Am I dead?' or something like that anyway. But he didn't, he merely looked up at him with blurry eyes. How Gabriel found him in the middle of no where was beyond him.

"Your my little brother, of course I'd find you Cas. Come on, lets get somewhere warmer huh"

Then the hand was off his face and under his back. Hoisting him up, they were gone in a flutter of golden wings.

* * *

Castiel woke up, not as blurry visioned, and warm. So so warm. He was missing his trench coat, and his dress shirt, and his dress pants, and his shoes. Whatever it was he was currently wearing wasn't his. His mind flashed back to what had happened only hours previous. How was Gabriel here? Alive?

That's when his thoughts had turned towards anger. Where had he been when he had fallen? Where had Gabriel been when Raphael began hunting him down? Where was he when shit hit the metaphorical fan?

"Ahh I guess I should let Gabe know your awake then?"

Admittedly, sneaking up behind the young seraph who was in the middle of frantic thought wasn't a good idea at the time. Castiel freaked, to put it lightly. He recognized the voice, the snark, the British undertone. Everything that as within it and behind it. While he couldn't summon his blade at the moment it didn't stop Castiel from spinning around and launching himself at his older brother. Balthazar, taken by surprise, was thrown back against the door with a solid thud. However, he was and forever will be stronger than Castiel and immediately had him back within the bed and under the mountain of large fuzzy blankets.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Whats going on here!"

"How should I bloody know! Little bugger just jumped at me!"

Gabriel was never one for running, but when one see's their younger brother on top of the struggling form of their even younger brother, things can change. Castiel looked at both of his supposedly dead brothers with wide eyes before going completely. Utterly. Still. Part of him wanted to believe that this was really real, but the logical part told him it wasn't. He had seen the 'burnt to a crisp' wings singed on the floor after Lucifer had left Gabriel's dead body on the ground in the Hotel Elysian. He had been the one to stab Balthazar, that logical part of his mind was right when it told him they were dead. But then again, here they are, right in front of him. Gabriel sat down on the bed next to Castiel's wide eyed form gently running a hand through his black locks.

"Kiddo... Don't shut us out... Whats got ya stiff as a board"

Castiel moved away from the comforting hand. There was that logical part of his mind fighting the hopeful part. He didn't want to get to attached to the idea of this being real. For all he knew, he would wake up under that pine tree at any minute. And this, this would have all been a cruel cruel dream. The bed dipped as Balthazar sat on his other side. Gently taking his own hand into his larger one, the blonde angel slowly raised it up to his chest.

"We're real Cassie... We're here now"

"Th-hats...", Castiel took a breath, "Now? Where were you when I needed you"

Now it was their turn to be silent and still. Castiel, no longer stiff as a board, glared at them as he tried and ultimately failed to shrink inside himself away from their comfort. He didn't deserve it and he didn't want it.

"Where were you when I fell! Or became human! Got hunted down by Raphael! Was left at the hands of Naomi for 'reteaching'! Where were you when I _needed _you!"

Balthazar tried to reach for his hand again but Cas yanked it away from him. He would have rolled away had Gabriel not been on his other side. He couldn't stop Gabriel, however, when his hand ran itself through his hair again.

"Cassie.. We thought it was for the best.. We did-"

"Just like you _thought it was for the best _when you left me? Tell me Gabriel, did you hear my cries from the garden? Begging you to come back? Apologizing for something that I hadn't even done. Then _then _Balthazar leaves me too! Everyone left! I needed you then, not now. I am not a helpless fledgling anymore"

He shoved the hands away and sat up. Swaying as he got to his feet. Balthazar crawled across the bed quickly, as Gabriel tried to stop him. Castiel ignored them though, looking around for his coat. Bah, he'd just have to get a new one.

"Cas! CASTIEL! Where do you think your going! Your not strong enough!"

"CAS! You can't leave! If I have to make it an order then I will!"

Oh so now they were worried about him. He shook his head and Castiel prepared to take flight. Balthazar and Gabriel were exchanging worried glances at each other as they tried to stop the younger seraph from leaving. Gabriel was now beginning to regret not sealing his grace for the time being. Granted they had expected a strong reaction when Castiel finally knew that they weren't dead, but anger was not one of those reactions. Castiel closed his eyes to concentrate. He was weak, but he could also make due.

"Castiel. Brother, I am warning you, do not make me chase you down"

His eyes opened at that voice, the voice who had tried to hunt him down. Take his wings as trophies. What was Raphael doing here.

Then he was gone.

* * *

Granted, looking back on it now, Castiel really should have listened to Raphael.

He had shown up, wearing the same pajamas he had been put in, in the middle of the Winchesters motel room. Dean made this undistinguished sound jumping off the bed. Sam merely made a sound of surprise but continued reading what ever it was he had been reading on his laptop before Castiel had appeared in their room.

"Cas what are you _wearing_?"

The angel frowned and looked down to finally get a good look at what it was he was put into to. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Gabriel who had chosen them. His clothing had an assortment of Rainbows and Superheroes. Yep, it had Gabriel written all over it.

"I do no-"

"Castiel"

Sam and Dean were jumping into action as Castiel let out a painful yelp. Raphael was standing behind him, grabbed his wing, and twisted it in a familiar fashion that made certain memories flash before his eyes in a brief moment. One of those just so happened to be the Continental drift, not one of his best moments. Tears were forming in his eyes now.

"Raphael! let him go"

"Relax human, I am not hurting him. Think of it as a spanking. Honestly, I warned you Castiel, do not make me chase you. You say you are no longer a fledgling but you run away as one would, if you want to act like a fledgling you will be treated as such."

Castiel began squirming around. Tears falling form his eyes. Sam and Dean looked at him oddly, angelic version of a spanking?

"OWWWW Raph! Please stop! I'm sorry!"

"Will you sit down and allow me to check you over?"

"Yessss!"

Raphael let go of his wing and he wrapped it around himself to rub at the sore spot. Raphael merely sighed and ran his fingers through the feathers comfortingly. He did not want to do that to any of his younger siblings again, but he would if he must. Castiel was guided by his older brother past the confused looking Winchesters and into one of the so far unused beds. Raphael silently tucked him in, like when he was a fledgling, then sat down on the bed next to him. Honestly, he should have felt embarrassed, but it was.. Kind of nice.

Raphael laid a hand upon his chest and Castiel felt the healers warm grace seep into his body. Into his grace. Patching up everything that needed patching up. As he worked, Raphael removed his hand from Cas's chest and gently ran it through his hair.

"Rest Castiel, you do not need to be awake while I do this, Rest"

Raphael never meant to fall asleep next to his baby brother. But it made it worth it when he awoke and found Castiel curled up into his side.

* * *

**AND... FINISH! LIKEY!**


	5. Hallucifer

**I'm just thinking of stuff to do for the next hour before soccer practice, and this little jewel came to my mind! Its after Cas takes over Hallucifer for Sam..**

****Mentions of Hammer of the Gods, but I changed things up a bit, cause well, Gabriel can't really be dead!**

**Featuring: Lucifer-The torturous older brother, and Castiel- the poor victim of a little brother, and maybe some surprise visitors but I haven't completely decided yet. **

* * *

"Really, I'm actually a little disappointed in you Cas"

It was actually a little saddening, not that Lucifer would ever admit it, that his own little brother expected him to torture him. Sure, he hadn't exactly been a happy sunny day for Sam, but come on, guy had put him back in the cage, even if he had gotten out again. But Castiel, even if he was a pain in the ass sometimes, most of the time, was still his little brother. He couldn't harm his little brothers.

Like Gabriel, he hadn't killed him. Even if everyone else though he had like poor little lost Castiel, but Gabriel was his baby brother he had raised him from a small babe. You can't just kill someone you raised. Sure maybe he had left him on the floor but he couldn't kill him and he personally hoped Gabriel knew that.

"Why do you keep telling me that"

Lucifer looked back over at Castiel and hid a frown. No angel, no matter their rank, should be that weak. He sounded way too, too war hardened for his liking.

He smirked lowly, he knew the perfect way to change that.

* * *

It is pretty normal for strange noises to be heard form within a mental hospital. Bellowing, talking, screeching, even singing. however if anyone so much as passed room B132 there would be no sound. Almost as if the resident who had been in there had left, but on the contrary. Room B132 was in what most supernatural beings would recognize immediately as a pocket dimension. Created by a powerful being and B132 had one more patient then it should have held.

Castiel was backed up against the wall panting. Hands outstretched in front of him. His shirt had somehow been torn off and thrown away during the fray between him and his older brother.

"Come on Cassie! if we're going to be stuck in here at least let me have some fun"

Castiel shook his head, scooting closer to the wall until he was practically sitting on the desk, as Lucifer smiled at him. Closer and closer until he was in between Castiel's legs. The weakened seraph giggled lowly as his hands walked up from his knee's, pinching the soft skin underneath them briefly enough to gain a small kick or two. Four fingers, two from each hand, walked up his legs. Then they froze at the outer most portion of the seraphs thighs. Castiel giggled in anticipation, knowing fully what was undoubtedly going to happen next. Lucifer smiled at the sound, the light giggles spilling from his usually stoic brother were to be treasured. But small giggles didn't get rid of the heavy war hardened look in the younger seraphs bright blue eyes. So he attacked, hands working skillfully around Castiel's thighs.

Castiel screamed and shrieked. Tried desperately to get some form of freedom, but he was stuck between his rock of an older brother and a wall. Lucifer growled playfully at him, pinching at the meaty soft flesh of Castiel's thighs. He leaned in close pausing his torture if only momentarily.

"Please tell me you did not just compare me to a rock"

Castiel giggled still, looking up into Lucifer's brighter blue eyes. He shook his head slowly.

"What? Are you saying you didn't? Cause I swear you just said, and I quote, 'his rock of an older brother'."

Castiel giggled again and Lucifer was smiling at the sound once more.

"You weren't lying to me, were you?"

Castiel shook his head frantically and Lucifer glared at him playfully. Nose against nose, forehead against forehead.

"Liar"

Castiel shrieked as the hands attacked his thighs once more. He pushed at his brothers chest desperately, cackling as he did so. Lucifer smiled at him in mock pity, removing his hands from his brothers thighs. Castiel let out a yelp as he was thrown over Lucifer's shoulder. Cackling again when the underside of his thighs were attacked by his spare hand. Kicking his feet and punching his older brothers back did nothing to deter him from his torture. Castiel was thrown free, on top of the bed, but his freedom was cut short as Lucifer climbed up to straddle his waist.

"Castiel, Angel of Thursday, for lying to your older brother, you shall be punished."

Lucifer poked at his stomach, chuckling each and every time Castiel giggled or jumped. He lifted his hands up for Castiel to see, clawed them, and lowered them wiggling fingers and all towards Castiel's unprotected stomach. Castiel giggled and squirmed trying to get himself away from his torturous older brother. The wiggling fingers paused over his stomach and Castiel went silent.

"Any last words little brother?"

"Don't do this pleaHAHAHSEE!"

The wiggling fingers made touch down and Castiel bucked once trying to dislodge his older brother. Lucifer smiled at the giggly pile of angel goo he was making of his baby brother. Castiel was adorable like this, all giggly and free. He squealed when he dipped a finger into his naval, an honest to dad squeal that even had Lucifer laughing.

"Now I remember why Gabriel used to love being with you as a fledgling, your adorable!"

He used a finger to scratch at the soft skin next to his brothers naval, Castiel's giggles rose in pitch and turned into loud guffaws as his other hand snuck up to his lowest rib on his right side. Every time Cas would squirm away from the tickly fingers and strokes, Lucifer would switch sides. The blondes smile widened when Castiel let out a shrill squeak as he moved his hand towards the back of his ribs. He sighed as the gasping breathes finally caught his attention, but not even Lucifer would spare him a couple of moments, he traced light shapes on Castiel's soft stomach.

"Lucihehe! Dononon't!"

Lucifer laughed outright at the long lost nickname. He hadn't been called Luci, actually been called that, in a _long _time and to hear it from Castiel of all people. Simply made his day. He smirked, but without any maliciousness, and lowered his head. If there really was a light bulb that shined when one got the best of idea's, then his would had to have been replaced with a new one. Castiel's eyes widened comically so as his wiggling began anew. Luci was about to do the unthinkable.

"Lucihehe! Dononon't!"

Lucifer smiled against he skin of his brothers stomach, right below his naval and above his pant line.

"Don't what baby brother?"

"Youhuhuhuh knohohow whahahat!"

"I have no idea what you don't want me to do"

Lucifer took a deep breath and Castiel became still and silent. Why is it when someone is about to do the unthinkable that you become still and silent? Then Lucifer blew out. Castiel bucked again and _screamed. _Lucifer blew agonizing after agonizing raspberry on his naval and all along his stomach. A hand snuck back down to his thigh while the other snuck itself down under his back towards his left shoulder. Castiel was cackling with tears rolling from his eyes.

"LUCIHEHEHE STOAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Buuut Cassie! Your just so yummy!"

Another raspberry was directed at his naval and Castiel squealed again.

"You think that's adorable! Try his cute little footsies!"

Lucifer stopped mid assault on Cas's tummy to turn his head and look over at the new arrival.

"Would you like me to show you Big bro?"

"Why Gabe, I would be much obliged"

"NOOAHAHAHA!"

"Nobody asked for you opinion little one!"

"And Mikey! Don't you feel soo special Cassie!"

Lucifer was still seated across his waist but he had his back to him as he watched Gabriel sit down by his right foot. He felt more then saw his older brother pick up the appendage and deposit it in his lap. You could _fell_ the smiles radiating off the three.

"This little angel went to Earth"

Castiel pulled at his trapped foot and giggled profusely.

"this little angel dove to Hell"

Castiel giggled harder and pushed at Lucifer's back all the while pulling at his foot.

"this little angel carved into his chest, and this little swallowed the leviathan"

Castiel's giggle rose in pitch.

"annnnd this little angel was punished"

Castiel jerked hard on his foot and cackled like a man possessed when Gabriel raked his fingers around the sole of his foot. Under the toes and everywhere. He felt his left foot being picked up and warm lips press against its sole. Michael smiled happily into it at the giggles from his baby brother. Peppering kisses against it until he took a deep breath and blew. Castiel screamed and renewed his foot pulling.

This just wasn't fair anymore. Cas ignored all formalities as he dove forwards and scribbled his fingers along Lucifer's sides. The blonde archangel jumped half a mile into the air before trapping Cas's hands in one of his own glaring down at him playfully. Lucifer crawled off his waist and leaned over him. He was pushed back onto the bed and lips once again met his tummy's skin. Gabriel moved forwards towards his unprotected thighs digging into the meaty flesh while Michael had open season on his feet. Castiel was red faced teary eyed at the relentless torture.

"I'll show you to try and get me!"

His laughter had turned silent with tears streaming down his face by the time they stopped. He panted hard and curled into himself. Arms wrapped around his midsection. His bed dipped as the three sat down beside him. Gabriel gently raked the hair from his eyes, Michael ran a calming hand over his back, and Lucifer, Lucifer kissed him on the forehead.

That's the order Dean Winchester had found them in. Michael against the wall, Gabriel against Michael, Lucifer against both, and Castiel shirtless and wrapped in three sets of arms against all three.

He wasn't going to ask, he had the feeling it was more of a family thing anyway.

* * *

**So.. there it is! Next chapter should be up tonight, hopefully! **

**Next Chapter: Prompt Brought to you by the wonderful fuzzy bunnies! **

**I am taking requests, so if there's anything you wanna see let me knows! **


	6. Deans Dead! Cas thinks he's a failure!

**As requested by the wonderful Fuzzy Bunnies! Thank you soo much! To be honest I wasn't quite sure what you meant by the Sam exception thing, so I tried to put what I thought! I apologize if it is the complete opposite. **

**Now without further adieu!**

* * *

Cas was a wreck when they had found him. All sobbing and boogery. He was curled up in a tiny ball, that was actually quite surprising considering his height. He ignored them the best he could. Cas didn't honestly think he deserved any form of comfort, he had been given one job, one job, and he had failed. The righteous man was dead and there was nothing he could do to change that.

He was a failure.

"Cas... Buddy... Its ok"

Teary blue eyes looked up at the blonde seraph. Nothing was alright, it wasn't ok. He had failed.

"Ba-Balthy?"

"Yah, I'm here"

Castiel never actually stood or moved from his spot. One moment he was all alone on his bed and the next it was dipping on one side. Balthazar pulled at his arm but Cas shook him off. Or at least tried to. But Balthazar was older then him, ad stronger then him. He was pulled, although with some difficulty, away from his fetal position on the bed and up onto Balthazar's chest. Castiel sniffled some and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

The bed dipped again and a hand brushed the hair from his eyes. Warm lips pressed against his forehead. He knew he didn't deserve the comfort, but he was the youngest and to be completely honest here, there was no way he could actually stop them from giving it to him.

"Cassie, you did you best"

"Bu-But he's dead Ga-Gaby"

"I know kiddo, I know"

Someone wiped at the tears in his eyes and it was then that Cas realized that it was Michael sitting on the bed beside him and Balthazar. This was just great.

"I am proud of you little one"

Castiel choked at that. 'Little One' was Michael's nickname for him. Just as he used to call Michael 'Big One'. It was something only they had so it was special.

"bu-But why! I fa-failed Mikey! Bi-Big One, De-Dean's dead!"

"I know Little One, but you tried as hard as you possibly could. Everything has a time"

"Bu-but!"

Another flutter of wings announced the arrival of someone new.

"I heard what had happened and...Cassie?"

Lucifer was on the bed next to them in a minute, probably less than that. Castiel sniffled again and spared them all glance. They looked back down at him sadly.

* * *

Sam walked back to the bedrooms of the bunker silently. The last thing he had told Dean was, he couldn't remember. Oh God! He couldn't remember what the last thing he had told his brother was.

Dean was dead.

It still wasn't sinking in as it should have been. It was one of those things that you know is true but your mind and heart are telling you it isn't. But, Dean was dead.

"Hey Sammy"

"Hey Lucifer..."

No, had he been more attentive his response wouldn't have been a dejected 'Hey Lucifer...' and to sit on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. But he wasn't more attentive. It tooka couple minutes until it clicked at who exactly had greeted him when he had entered the room.

However, when he finally did look up, the sight that greeted him didn't take him for much of a surprise. Cas was bundled up between all four angels. Michael and Lucifer, then Balthazar and Gabriel, and then it was Castiel. Sam shook his head.

"I'm sorry about Dean"

He nodded absent-mindedly. He was climbing into his bed when someone snapped their fingers. Next thing Sam knows, he's under the blankets next to Castiel. Someones wrapping their arms around him into a surprisingly warm embrace. Sam tilts his head back.

Gabriel.

"It's all gonna be ok kiddo"

Sam nods again and tries to get up but the arms around him tighten.

"Oh your staying here kiddo. Any friend of Cassie's is a friend of ours."

Sam found himself in the middle of what Dean, he choked slightly, had called an angel puppy pile. Tears worked their way to his eyes.

Gabriel simply hugged him closer.

* * *

**I hope it was ok! Sorry if it wasn't what you wanted! Once again, requested by the marvelous Fuzzy Bunnies! Thanks! **

**Still taking requests if you have 'em!**


End file.
